


Can't Survive

by castledfranks



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena are captured by Silas and aren't going to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short I wrote.

Damon reached through the prison cell bars and brushed the hair from her face. Her porcelain cheeks were stained with tears and mascara; she was terrified, but trying desperately to hold herself together. Even as a vampire, Elena was still the most human person he’d ever met. He wished like hell he could break through and be with her. He knew these were most likely their last moments, and he wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her once more with feeling.

“Damon,” she whispered, almost inaudibly.

“I’m right here,” he said, inching closer to the bars and reaching down for her hand.

She grasped his hand tightly and pressed her face to the bars. “Damon, everything is going to be fine, okay? We’ll get out of here.”

Damon laughed. “Always the optimist.”

She smiled weakly. “They’ll come for us. Stefan and Caroline will come for us, and we will be fine.”

Damon shook his head. “They’re not coming Elena” he said sadly.

She squeezed his hand again. “Have faith.”

She didn’t know; she didn’t know that his beloved brother was the one who served him up to Silas in a fit of rage. She didn’t know that Stefan had fallen so far off the deep end into ripper-dom that he not only hated Damon, but wanted him dead. She didn’t know that he could care less now if Elena got in the way of that; he’d gladly let her die too. Stefan was gone, forever this time, and they were on their own.

Damon shut his eyes and sucked in a heavy breath. It didn’t feel right to lie to her, not in their last moments. But he couldn’t bring himself to break her heart by shattering the illusion of Stefan the do-gooder. “Elena, Stefan isn’t coming.” 

She stared long and hard into his eyes and he watched as her hope faded. Her head dropped and she rubbed his hands in hers as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. “We’ll survive,” she whispered through shaky tongue. “We can survive this Damon, we always do!”

Both Damon and Elena heard the footsteps of Silas bounding down the corridor. This was it; the end, and there was so much left to say. Instead of stumbling to find the words he needed, he offered her a half smile and reached through the bars to touch her face. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers as her tears became sobs and she tightly gripped his wrists.

“Don’t let go,” she cried.

“I won’t,” he said, opening his eyes to watch her in their final moments. He continued to drop tiny kisses against her nose as Silas got closer.

When the door swung open, Damon kissed her lips again. “I love you Elena,” he said, his heart racing in time with SIlas’ steps. “Don’t ever forget that I love you.”

A simple goodbye.

“I’ve always loved you Damon,” she replied quietly. “Even when I didn’t, it was always you. I know that now.”

The perfect ending.


End file.
